


Learning To Live

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #2parkweek2019day6, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Curses, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slow Burn, a bit of violence, angsty smut, did I mention the angst?, vague suicide mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: Park Woojin has walked this world for a long time. He was an observer, a bystander, content to watch life from the sidelines. He thought he lived until by chance or fate, someone came into his life and taught him how to live.





	Learning To Live

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Ok, please read at least bullet 1!
> 
> -there are slight vague mentions of suicide, bait heavy..more like characters talk about in passing. 
> 
> -this fic has given me so much trouble, but I hope you like it. I tried a new writing style so it seems a bit more intimate than they way I normally write. 
> 
> -thank you Zel for being an amazing friend and beta and keeping me inspired to finish this tale. I truly do not deserve you. 
> 
> -thanks to the admins of 2parkweek for asking me to participate! I hope you all like the story! You guys did an amazing job setting this up!

~Present Day~

“You’re an idiot.” Woojin paused in shoveling the eggs into his mouth before shrugging. He continued eating without looking up. That was okay because the owner of the voice sat across from him anyways without his invitation. Woojin ignored him except for when a hand snuck across the table to steal a piece of bacon. Woojin smacked the offending appendage away and continued to eat his plate clean. “Asshole.” The voice muttered back.

Woojin shrugged again, because it was true. “Seriously, Wooj, what are you doing?” Woojin sighed after wiping his mouth and finally gave the other his attention.

“I was eating.” He said looking at his now empty plate. This time it was the other that rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You know that isn’t what I meant.” The voice complained. Woojin looked up and met the friend’s intense stare. The elder’s eyes looked unfathomable to him. His hyung’s eyes seemed so old compared to his young face. His eyes that have seen ages, wars, has seen  _ life. _ Woojin closed his eyes knowing they showed the same thing. “I’m worried for you Woojin.” His hyung said staring at him. Woojin remained silent and looked out the window of the diner. He wondered what his brother saw when he watched him so closely. A friend? A little brother? A lonely soul? A human shell with a broken heart?

Woojin watched as cars zoomed past the window. Nameless strangers walked by on their phones. Businessmen and women always in a hurry as they ran pass with their briefcases. All these people scurrying by him and Woojin could only watched them with curiosity. What was their crisis of the day? Was it hurrying to work for that important meeting that could get them that promotion? Or, Woojin wondered when he spotted a student, was it that final exam that they didn’t feel prepared for? Woojin watched them and felt a kindred spirit with them; only for him to push it down and detach himself from it more. These were not his people. This was not his time. No matter what his heart yearned for. A brief flash of pretty brown eyes and pink lips that held a playful smiled floated to the surface of his mind. Woojin closed his eyes and willed the memory away.

“Woojin?”

His hyung’s soothing deep voice called him to meet his eyes. Woojin smiled sadly at him not knowing what to say. The elder sighed and shook his head. “I warned you that this would happen.” He said softly. The watery chuckle was the only thing that Woojin could manage in response as he laid his head on the table.

“What do I do now, hyung?” He whispered. He wasn’t even sure the other heard him until he felt a hand gripping his arm in quiet reassurance. “What do I do?” He asked again, though this time it was more to himself than to his friend.

“I don’t know, Woojin and that is what scares me. I can’t protect you from this.”

Woojin lifted his head and met the other’s eyes once more. “I can’t tell what’s worse. Me wishing that it never happened or me wishing if I could go back to the beginning and do it all over again.”

~&~

“Jihoon, your stalker is back.”

Jihoon looked up over the counter at Jinyoung’s comment. He rolled his eyes when he saw what the younger meant. “Can it, Jinyoung. He’s not my stalker, he just likes the corner booth.”

“Sure. Whatever you say, Hyungnim.” Jinyoung droned in a flat voice. His face completely blank. It was the mischief that danced in his eyes that gave him away. Jihoon walked past and punched him in the arm. He smirked at Jinyoung’s pained groan as he made his way to the back table. It was like clockwork. Every Thursday, the rich melanin-skinned man with a snaggletooth sat at the table in the back. No one ever joined him and he always ordered toast, eggs, and bacon with a glass of apple juice. He never really talked besides to order, but Jihoon knew he had a deep voice that seemed to resonate from his chest.

The stranger was handsome with his dark black hair and eyes against his naturally tanned skin. Always his eyes seem to hold stories that Jihoon would love to write down. It’s been six weeks and Jihoon still hadn’t learned Snaggle’s real name. So the high percentage of him learning his stories are probably low.

“Back again?” Jihoon said as he came up to the table. He was pleased to see a faint smile on Snaggle’s lips. “Lemme guess,” Jihoon continued before the other could speak, “eggs, toast, bacon and apple juice.” Snaggle raised an eyebrow and the faint smile grew into a playful smirk.

“Am I that predictable?”

Jihoon felt the slight shiver as the deep tone made its way to his ears. Jihoon grinned and winked at the other. “After six weeks it makes it easier to guess.”

“Why change what’s good?” Snaggle shrugged.

“To try something new? We only live once you know.” Jihoon said.

Another eyebrow raise, “Is that so, Jihoon-ssi?”

Jihoon frowned. “That’s not fair. You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

Snaggle smiled and his dark eyes became brighter as they danced with mirth. “Maybe if I ever got my predictable breakfast I might tell you.”

Jihoon laughed. “Have it your way Snaggles.” He laughed again when the heard the choked noise behind him.  _ Me 1, Snaggles 0. _ Jihoon dropped the order to the cook and waited with Jinyoung until it was ready.

“So, what were you and stalker boy laughing about?” Jinyoung asked as Jihoon settled next to him to wait for the food to be prepared.

“Stalker boy?” The two turned to face the new voice. Jinyoung smiled and reached over to plant a sweet kiss on Daehwi’s cheek.

“The silent stalker who sits in Jihoon’s section  _ every _ Thursday.” Jinyoung replied. Much to Jihoon’s dismay, both Jinyoung and Daehwi turned and stared at the man in the corner. Jihoon face palmed as Snaggle looked at the three of them with another eyebrow raise and a smirk. He waved and chuckled when Jihoon’s groan travelled over the near empty diner.  _ Snaggles 1, me 1. _ Jihoon glared at his friends until the cook dinged that his order was ready. He schooled his expression into one of nonchalance before making his way back to Snaggle’s table.

“Here we are,” He said as he set the plate and drink down.” Your eggs, toast, bacon, and apple juice.”

Snaggle took everything and smiled. “Thank you, Jihoon-ssi. Looks good like always.”

“You’re welcome…” He trailed off looking pointly at the man sitting down.

Snaggles looked up at him and then over his shoulder. Jihoon turned to see Jinyoung and Daehwi looking over at them shamelessly. “I’m curious,” he said as he bit into the toast. “Is this Snaggles the only nickname for me you have?”

Jihoon sighed and dropped into the seat across from him. He snatched a piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth. He winked at the frown Snaggles sent him. He laughed out right when the other grabbed the other piece before it could disappear too. “We call you stalker boy too.”

“Stalker boy? Not even stalker man?”

Jihoon grinned mischievously. “Definitely boy.”

Snaggles frowned. “Snaggles and stalker boy. So…imaginative.”

Jihoon shrugged. “We work with what we got.”

“Wait, why am I a stalker?”

Jihoon grinned. “Because you come in every Thursday and only sit in my section. You never really say anything besides your order.”

Snaggles rolled his eyes. “And that makes me a stalker?” Jihoon nodded in agreement as he snatched a piece of toast Snaggles plate. “Okay, one, quit stealing food from my plate. You’re an awful waiter.” He ignored the Jihoon’s squawk of indignation. “Second, the true definition of a stalker is:  _ a person who harasses or persecutes someone with unwanted and obsessive attention.  _ Or it could mean:  _ a person who hunts game stealthily. _ ” He shoved an egg into his mouth as Jihoon stared at him.

“You know the definition of stalker off the top of your head, why?” Jihoon asked slowly.

“Why not? I’ve learned a lot of things in my years.”

Jihoon snorted. “Right, because you’re so old.” Snaggle sent him a mysterious smile. Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “What year were you born? I’m a 99’ liner myself. You don’t look older than me. You probably should have been calling me  _ ‘Hyung _ ’ all this time, Snaggles.”

Snaggles grinned and Jihoon’s breath caught at the way his eyes’ glowed with good-natured humor. “I was born on November 2 nd ,” he paused and Jihoon looked at him expectantly, “1999.” He finished and the smirk on his lips didn’t hide that his eyes were laughing. It was as if he told a great joke that Jihoon couldn’t get.

“So, we’re the same age.”

There was that enigmatic smile again. “Same age, sure.” Jihoon looked over his shoulder when he heard a throat clearing. Jinyoung looked at him and then pointed to his watch.

“Right, well, I have to get back to work.” He said standing up. “Enjoy the rest of your breakfast.” He moved to walk away until that deep voice stopped him.

“Woojin. My name is Woojin. Park Woojin.”

Jihoon shot him a smile. “I like Snaggles better.” With a laugh, he walked back to his friends.  _ Snaggles 1, me 2 _ .

~&~

The following Thursday, Woojin walked in around his usual time. He waved to Jinyoung and Jihoon as he made his way to his usual table. He sat down and waited for Jihoon to come take his order. The other’s smile hadn’t left his mind since last Thursday. He had to stop himself many times in coming back on a day that he normally didn’t. He knew that he was playing with fire but the other was the only thing that seemed to brighten his mundane life. He knew that the others were becoming suspicious of why he kept coming back. The food, to be honest, wasn’t that great. The eggs too greasy, the toast burnt, and the bacon too crispy. The first couple of weeks, he lied to himself, but the more he went he knew that Jihoon is why he came. It was the bright smile and mischievous eyes that drew him. The enticing laughter he had when he joked with his friends while he worked. Never even speaking to him, Woojin was already enchanted. Something he knew would be dangerous, not just for him or his family, but for Jihoon. He watched the same scenarios develop and playout through the years. Not once did anyone ever have a happy ending and he knew his fate wouldn’t be anything but the same. He shook his head clear, today would be for him. A memory of a simple life. He raised an eyebrow as Jihoon made his way over to his table with a bookbag and laptop. He plopped down opposite of him and opened his bookbag and begun taking out folders.

“Uh, what?” Woojin asked as he watched the other set things around him the way he liked.

Jihoon looked up. “I’m only working a half day today. I just got off. I have this major paper due tomorrow.”

“Okay…but…”

“Shush,” Jihoon cut him off, “Jinyoung is bringing our food.”

“Our food?” Jihoon shrugged.

“I’m hungry too.”

Woojin shook his head and tried to fight the smile that threatened to show itself. “What is the paper on?”

Jihoon groaned. “We’re supposed to dissect a Greek myth. How it came about, what happened, and what was the lesson learned from it.” Woojin choked back a noise of surprise when Jihoon mentioned the greeks and their myths. Jihoon stared at him funny before continuing. “I’m an idiot and waited till the last minute to even begin and now…here I am.”

“Shouldn’t you be in a library?” Woojin asked. He smiled in thanks as Jinyoung brought over their food.

“Hyung is allergic to libraries. They give him the hives he says.” Jinyoung said when he overheard Woojin’s remark.

“JINYOUNG!” Jihoon hissed loudly his face flushing. “Your comments aren’t needed, minion.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and swatted at him lazily with the towel tucked into his belt. “Whatever, make sure you leave a big tip since I have to wait on you and your stalker boy.” He walked off laughing as Jihoon choked on his coke.

“I’m not a stalker boy!” Woojin called after him. Laughing silently to himself as he handed Jihoon a handful of napkins.

“Ignore him. He’s just mad because his boyfriend ditched him to go to the library and actually study.” Jihoon muttered as he wiped his mouth.

Woojin laughed. “I didn’t realize it was so late in the school year. Finals or midterms?” He asked. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Midterms. Don’t even talk to me about finals yet.” He looked up and watched Woojin as he ate his food. “Why aren’t you in school?”

Woojin paused with a bite midway to his mouth. After a beat, he continued and shrugged. “Who says I’m not?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Because you said you didn’t realize how late it was in the school year and you’re sitting here all relaxed and nonchalant. So, I’m assuming you don’t have any deadlines or anything to meet. You are sitting here, sir, in front of my salad—”

“You’re not eating salad.”

“IN FRONT OF MY SALAD,” Jihoon glared at him when Woojin cut him off, “with not a care in the world. Why aren’t you stressing out like the rest of our generation?”

Woojin laughed hard and deep. He lost his breath because he was laughing so hard. He shook his head and looked up to meet Jihoon’s eyes. The other was staring at him with a half smile and his eyes wide. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“This is the first time I heard you laugh. You have a nice laugh.”

Woojin ducked his head and clenched his hand in his lap under the table. He slowed his breathing down so his heart would calm down. He looked up once he knew the flush on his face was gone. “Thanks.” He said simply. Jihoon stared at him slightly but nodded and shrugged and went back to his research.

“You still haven’t answered the question, by the way.” Jihoon said not looking up from his notes.

Woojin sighed. “Would you believe me if I told you that I already graduated?”

Jihoon looked up in surprise. He whistled impressed. “When did you graduate?”

“Last year.” Woojin shrugged.

“So, what, you a genius or something?” Jihoon asked.

“Or something.” Woojin muttered but didn’t explain anything more and refused to look up from his plate. He could feel Jihoon’s thoughtful eyes on him, but he concentrated on his food and ignored him.

“So, can you help me with my paper then?”

Woojin looked up and rolled his eyes. “Sure, which myth are you doing it on?”

“The tragic myth of Niobe.” Jihoon said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Woojin sat back his fingers mindlessly playing with a napkin next to his empty plate. Niobe, not a lot of people really ever talked about her myth and the implications it had. Most people focused on the more popular myths that centered around the demi-gods and their heroic feats. “Why Niobe?” He asked after studying Jihoon’s quiet face. It was pensive, like his thoughts were far away. “What is going to be your main focus on the paper?” He asked when Jihoon met his eyes.

“I think I’m going to focus on the way her pride destroyed her family.” Jihoon said. There were shadows in his eyes and his pensive look came back. A thin shadow of pain traveled across his face as he fiddled with something under his shirt. Woojin looked out the window to give him a moment of privacy. His own thoughts travelling back to a time best forgotten. Though, he thought to himself, his and his family’s existence was a continued reminder.

“Pride goeth before the fall.” He whispered as it began to rain again. The drops falling onto the window lazily.

~&~

Woojin didn’t wait until next Thursday to show his face at the diner again. He came that following Saturday and made his way to his usual booth. He was slightly surprised to see it empty despite how busy the diner was. He sat down and looked around for a certain waiter. Not for any particular reason, of course. He shook his head not even believing himself. All this time he has remained unattached. He remained aloof as life passed him by and he was fine with it. He just liked the food. That was the reason why he kept returning to this diner every Thursday.

It had nothing to do with the brown haired pretty eyed boy that welcomed him into the diner one rainy Thursday. Nothing to do with that at all. He couldn’t even bring himself to admit that he came here on a Saturday hoping to see more of Jihoon. After their first conversation he admitted that he liked his sense of humor, and last Thursday he saw a small glimpse into him as he worked on his paper. He hadn’t laughed or enjoyed a conversation with someone other than his friends, his brothers, his family in years. Woojin shook his head even after ten minutes and he spotted no Jihoon. He frowned when he realized that a waiter hadn’t even come to take his order. Today was just not his day. Sighing, he began to scoot out of the booth when someone sat down opposite of him. He looked up and had to fight to keep the smile off his face.

“Are you sure that you aren’t exhibiting stalker tendencies?” Jihoon asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Woojin settled back in his seat and rolled his eyes. “I just happen to be in the neighborhood. Don’t flatter yourself.”

Jihoon flicked his eyes over him and Woojin wondered what he saw when he looked at him. “Whatever you say, Snaggles.” They settled into a small quiet awkward silence. It wasn’t long until Jihoon took pity on him. “You have no idea on how to do this, do you?”

Woojin blinked. “Do what?”

Jihoon sighed and Woojin was quite positive he didn’t like the look of pity in his eyes that were focused on him. “Making friends Snaggles.”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “I have friends. Several in fact.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “Then why haven’t you ever invited them here?”

Woojin shrugged. “Why should I? I see them everyday and enough times in that day that a couple hours without me won’t kill them.”

“And today?”

Woojin shrugged again. “Like I said, I was in the neighborhood.”

Jihoon let out a soft chuckle. “Okay, I’ll pretend to believe you.”

“So gracious of you.” Woojin mocked.

Jihoon beamed at him and Woojin had to push the air out of his lungs. “I know,” he winked, “so, you ready?”

“Uh, ready for what?”

“We’re hanging out today. So, let’s go.” Jihoon didn’t give Woojin a chance to say no as he yanked him out of his seat. They were out of the diner and down the street before Woojin managed to keep his feet under him. It was only when he stayed steady on his own did he realize that Jihoon still had a hold around his wrist. He pulled his arm back gently but firmly. Jihoon stopped and looked down. He dropped his hold around Woojin’s wrist. He met Jihoon’s eyes as the other blinked. Woojin saw something flash in their depths before Jihoon blinked again and then there was nothing but shining humor.

“Sorry, got excited I guess.” Jihoon said. His tone a bit off to Woojin’s ears but he couldn’t figure out why. He nodded and looked around at the crowded streets.

“No problem,” he said, “so, uh, where are we going?”

Jihoon brightened. “Somewhere fun. Trust me.” Woojin smiled slightly as the excitement caused Jihoon to glow a bit.

“Lead the way then.”

Jihoon led the way and matched his steps. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Woojin broke it. “How did your paper on Niobe turn out?”

Jihoon looked at him out of the corner of his eyes before focusing back streets before them. “It was good. The teacher liked my analysis on how it could relate to today’s family dynamics. We haven’t gotten our grades back yet, but I’m not worried.” Woojin nodded and pretend not to notice on how Jihoon’s hand went to where the necklace rested hidden under his shirt. Soon, Jihoon broke the tension with his quiet chatter and Woojin was just content to listen to the other talk as they walked. Woojin still couldn’t figure out what it was about the other that drew him. Woojin had contented himself to be an observer of life. And if there was anything that he knew that was one-hundred percent true, Jihoon was anything but an observer. Jihoon was imbued with life and life agreed with him.

“What are you studying?” Woojin interrupted feeling the need to learn more about him. Something to keep the memories alive later on.

Jihoon stopped and looked at him before laughing. “I want to be a writer. I want to take people on adventures. I want to write the words that let someone know that they aren’t alone. Someone out there knows how they feel, and they made it through, so they can too.” He shrugged and looked away slightly embarrassed. “Uh, yeah, so I just want to be a writer.”

Woojin smiled softly at the other and pretended not to notice the tips of Jihoon’s ears turning pink. “That sounds like a wonderful gift.” Jihoon smiled and Woojin couldn’t help but take note at the way he flushed at the compliment. “Your parents support your writing?” He asked knowing most parents would choose a more stable career for their children if they could. He noticed how Jihoon’s smile dimmed a bit.

“My mother does. She always told me to share my stories with others. My father…” He trailed off slightly before shrugging and continued. “My father passed away three years ago.”

Woojin stopped walking and grabbed Jihoon’s wrist to pull him to a stop. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up something that was painful.”

Jihoon smiled at him sadly. “It’s okay, you didn’t know. Besides, me and my mom are okay. We survived and we survive every day.” Woojin squeezed his wrist slightly and let go and they began to walk more.

“Why were you at the diner today if you weren’t working?” Woojin asked, changing the subject to something that wouldn’t bring up painful memories.

“Oh, I was picking up my check from the boss. I’m off today, was planning to have a little fun when I saw you.” Jihoon answered, the look of relief of the subject change told Woojin that he made the right move.

“If you had—”

Jihoon cut him off before he could finish. “No plans except hanging out by myself. Jinyoung is hanging with his boyfriend today and there is no way I will third wheel with them again.” He shuddered and looked woefully at Woojin. Woojin had to fight to keep the smile off his face at his put upon expression. “The things that I had to witness.” Jihoon continued as he shook his head in horror. “So, you saved me from looking like a lonesome idiot and I’m showing you how to have fun.”

“What makes you think that I don’t know how to have fun?” Woojin asked.

Jihoon didn’t bother to hide the fact he was laughing at Woojin. “You came to the diner on a Saturday with nothing better to do.”

“I told you, I was in the neighborhood.”

“…in the neighborhood.” Jihoon said along with Woojin. “And I said I’ll pretend to believe you.”

Woojin sighed. “Whatever. Where are we even going?”

“You’ll see.”

“This counts as kidnapping you know.” Woojin muttered.

“You can’t kidnap the willing Snaggles.” Jihoon smirked and laughed out right as Woojin floundered for an answer. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” 

Woojin sighed and followed Jihoon as they made their way. The silence between them was comfortable. The more they walked the more they relaxed in each other’s company. It was the distant screams that caught Woojin’s attention first. He looked up and found himself at the entrance of the local amusement park. He shook his head and began to back away.

“Nope. I don’t wanna.”

Jihoon grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be great.”

“You see, I have this thing. This thing about heights and why should I pay to give myself a heart attack.” Woojin rambled as he watched one of the roller-coasters paused upside down at the highest part of the ride. “Nope. My feet have been married to the ground for years…why should I make them get a divorce?”

“Okay first, you’re not paying. I am, and second, I promise you’re gonna be fine. Third, your feet won’t be divorcing the ground, they’ll just go through trial separations throughout the day.” Woojin shook his head and turned to look at Jihoon.

“Wait, why are you paying? I can pay for myself.”

Jihoon shrugged. “Because, I dragged you here.”

Woojin hesitated. “Is…is this,” He paused before continuing, “…is this a date?”

Jihoon stared at him for the first time since Woojin met him with unreadable eyes. “Did you want it to be a date?”

“I don’t date.” Woojin said with so much force behind his words that Jihoon rocked back on his heels. Woojin couldn’t read the flash of emotion that went across his face before Jihoon plastered on his bright smile again.

“Then it’s not a date, but I’m still paying. Think of it as couple's counseling between your feet and the ground. Come along  _ friend _ , many adventures await us.” It really was a fun day, but Woojin couldn’t understand why it seemed a bit colder and lonelier as the day went on.

~&~

After the amusement park (not) date the two hung out more and more outside of the diner.

Sometimes it was the movies, other times just wandering around the city when they were both free. Their days to hang out expanded from Thursdays and Saturdays to any day where their schedules matched up. Though they always ended up coming back to the diner. It was slowly becoming their place. Today, they didn’t have any plans to hang out, but Woojin showed up to the diner anyways with a troubled expression. Jihoon watched him walk in and head to his booth only to find people sitting there. Woojin sighed and detoured to the table behind them and stared grumpily out the window. Jihoon watched from behind the counter.

“Jinyoung, take over for me?” Jihoon said over his shoulder as he walked to Woojin before the younger could protest. He sat down and watched Woojin silently as the other stared out of the window of the diner. “What’s wrong?” He finally asked when Woojin remained silent. Woojin sighed but shook his head. Jihoon bit his lip and waited for Woojin to say something, but the other remained quiet. Jihoon studied him and noticed the tense lines in his shoulders and the angry frown on his face. The other still ignored him and Jihoon was at a loss of what to do. So he just decided to ramble about anything that came to his mind.

He talked about how Jinyoung slipped in the kitchen earlier and ended up with a bowl of noodles on top of his head. He told Woojin how Daehwi called him and asked for anniversary present ideas because their anniversary was coming up. He talked about how his Mother called and congratulated him on his grades. Speaking of his grades, he finally got back his grade on the Niobe paper, it was an A. Also, his professor sent it in for a comparative analysis competition and Jihoon was super nervous about it. He talked and talked, making sure to keep his voice soothing and quiet. Little by little, the tension left Woojin’s shoulders and his eyes became more weary than angry. It was only after Jihoon ran out of things to say did Woojin look at him. The other’s eyes held so many emotions at one time Jihoon wondered how the other wasn’t drowning in it.

“I shouldn’t be here.” Woojin whispered. He wasn’t really talking to Jihoon but to himself. Jihoon frowned and moved his hand to grasp Woojin’s on top of the table. The other shook out of his self-induced trance and jerked his hand back and shook his head. He met Jihoon’s eyes and this time they were so guarded they were almost black with no light shining out of them. “I’m sorry, Jihoon. I shouldn’t be here.”

Before Jihoon could stop him, Woojin was out of his seat and out of the diner. By the time he made it out of the door Woojin had already disappeared into the crowd.

~&~

Woojin stayed away from the diner. Every time his feet began to wander in that direction he would have to stop and force himself to turn around and walk away. The argument that he had with Youngmin and Sungwoon three weeks ago never left his mind. He knew that they would find out sooner or later the real reason why he went to the diner. He knew they were just looking out for him, not wanting him to end up going through what they went through. He understood that, but he hated them for making him see it.

There was never a future for him and Jihoon. The more he hung out with the other the more he fell for him. He knew that he was falling for the other. He had become addicted to being the reason the other smiled or laughed. He had become addicted to seeing the other every chance he got that he had begun neglecting his duties. Which is why his hyungs stepped in. He groaned when he realized that while he had been thinking, his feet carried him to the diner. He stood across the street and watched as the rain began to fall. He watched through the window as Jihoon laughed as he placed an order down on one of his tables. Even though he couldn’t hear him he was sure the other was telling his customers some joke. The bright happy smile as he watched them laugh at his joke warmed Woojin even in this cold rain fifty feet away. He lifted his head to the sky and let the rain fall on his face trying to wash out the frustration and thoughts that never let his mind rest. When he looked back down, he met Jihoon’s eyes in the window. The other staring at him intensely from inside the diner. He could see the questions, the anger at being ignored, and the worry from across the road.

Woojin couldn’t take it. He turned and began to walk down the road, away from the diner. The only thought on his mind was to get away. It was moments like this that he missed the aloofness that he used to have. He missed the observant numbness that he had as he watched the people around him but never joined. He kept walking not sure where he was even going. He was jerked to a stop when someone grabbed his arm and turned him around. Jihoon stood in front of him breathless. The rain soaking his hair to his head. His eyes seared and cut through the cold of the rain as Jihoon stared at him. Jihoon looked him over and reached down and intertwined their hands and began to lead him away. Woojin hesitated for a second before silently following as Jihoon led him away from the diner and down the road. Everyone scurrying to get out of the rain, but Woojin could only focus on the way Jihoon’s muscles moved in his back through the rain-soaked shirt plastered to his skin.

Jihoon led him through an alley only to come out the other side to a small apartment complex. He led the way up the steps and punched in the code and pulled open the door. He led him inside the building never once letting go of his hand. They made their way up three flights of stairs in silence. Jihoon stopped in front of a door and unlocked it and pulled Woojin inside. He stood there shivering as the heat of the apartment hit him and made him realize how cold he really was. Jihoon left him there in the entry hallway as he made his way through his apartment. He came back minutes later with towels. He wordlessly took care of Woojin first. Reaching up slightly to dry his hair and pat him down drying him as best as he could. He threw a towel over his own head before he lead Woojin down the hall. Woojin followed, too tired to fight against it. He was so tired and cold and he ached to feel something that wasn’t numbness. Jihoon led him to a room at the end of the hall. He pulled Woojin into the bathroom and started the shower. He left Woojin standing there as the steam began to fill the room. He came back moments later with some spare sweats and a new towel.

Woojin stared at him and he knew that he didn’t have any of his guards up like he should. Jihoon said nothing as he stepped up to him slowly. He kept eye contact with Woojin as he slowly peeled off his shirt and threw it behind him. Woojin heard it fall to the ground with a wet flop. Jihoon kneeled by his feet and began untying his shoes. Lifting his leg up to take his shoes and socks off before doing the same on the other side. He reached up and unbuckled Woojin’s pants. Woojin watched him, staring into Jihoon’s warm eyes, as the other pulled his wet clothes off him slowly. He stood up and turned Woojin around and pushed him gently towards the shower. Woojin climbed in and hissed as the hot water touched his ice cold skin. His shivering slowing slightly as the warmth began to seep into his skin. The shower curtain fluttered again and Jihoon climbed in behind him. He turned Woojin around to face him. He watched as Jihoon squeezed some shampoo into his hands. Woojin tilted his head down and stared at his feet as Jihoon began washing his hair for him. His hands were soft and they caressed him gently as they massaged his scalp. Bit by bit Woojin began to relax and his mind began to climb out of its mind numbing haze. His heart stuttering at the gentle way Jihoon handled him. Pushing him back gently into the spray to wash the shampoo from his hair. The way his hands handled him like he was made of glass as he washed his body. Taking care of the old scares that were hidden by his clothes.

Only when the water began to get cold again did Jihoon cut it off and helped Woojin out of the shower. He dried him gently before dressing him in his spare sweats. He then pulled the other behind him again after he dressed himself towards his room. He left Woojin standing by the door as he walked to his bed and pulled down the covers and tossed the extra pillows off his bed. He closed the curtain and made his way back to Woojin again. He pulled the other by the hand gently and pushed him down into his bed. Woojin watched him with careful eyes as Jihoon crawled into bed next to him. He reached over and pulled Woojin over him, drapeing Woojin’s arms around his middle while his hand went back to his damp hair. He reached down with his other hand and pulled the cover up to cover them and turned off the lamp by his bed. They settled like that in the dark. Woojin cuddling up to Jihoon as the other massaged his scalp with his fingertips and his other hand now rubbing gently along his arm thrown across Jihoon’s stomach.

Woojin felt his eyes flutter close as he listened to the gentle beat of Jihoon’s heart. Slow and rhythmic, he fell asleep feeling utterly cared for and safe, for the first time in years.

~&~

Woojin wakes up to what feels like hours later. His mind and body completely relaxed for the first time in ages. He moves his cheek against Jihoon’s shirt covered chest. The firmness of it under his head giving him a feeling of contentment. He felt Jihoon’s hand rubbing gently up and down his back. He blinked his eyes opened and laid there as he took in the dark room. Jihoon’s warm body underneath him, his leg shoved in between the others and their feet nestled together. Jihoon began talking, his deep voice low and raspy.

“I was eighteen when my father died. He was murdered.” Woojin reached over Jihoon’s body and squeezed him tightly. “It was his own fault; he was too proud to ask for help. It started when I was younger. My father had a gambling problem. The more he worked and the more money he made, the more money he blew. My mom had to take multiple jobs while I was growing up to keep a roof over our heads. She was the one that kept us fed, showered, kept me and my brother in school. She was the one that paid the bills and the one that constantly took care of my father when he blew through his entire paycheck on bets. We begged him to get help. He was addicted to winning, the only problem was that he always lost more than he won. But…” He trailed off slightly, his voice choking before he took a deep breath. “My father was a proud man. My mom begged him to get help, but he wouldn’t, always said that he didn’t need it.” Jihoon fell quiet again. His hand now in Woojin’s hair, playing with the soft strands.

“I had just gotten home from school when these men came into our home. They carried my father off. My mother was screaming for someone to help, but no one would ever come. It turns out that my father borrowed money from the local loan shark and had begun missing payments. If he would have just told, someone something, maybe he would still be alive.” Woojin’s head moved as Jihoon shrugged unconsciously. “I don’t know, all I know is that they found him a week later. The police deemed it suicide, but I knew the truth. My mother and brother each had to work three jobs a piece to clear his debt before the loan shark declared us safe. But we weren’t really, my brother was angry at my mother, my father, at me. I think he was angriest at himself for…I really don’t know. All I know was that I came home from school a week before I turned nineteen and I found him in his room. He had overdosed on sleeping pills.”

Woojin laid there quiet, this time it was his hand running up and down Jihoon’s arm. He blinked his eyes as he thought about what Jihoon was sharing with him. “Niobe.” He said finally, his voice scratchy with disuse. He felt Jihoon nod his head.

“Niobe. Sure it’s different, but pride is always the same. Her pride and arrogance towards Leto destroyed her family; my father’s pride and arrogance towards his own invincibility destroyed ours.” Jihoon said.

Woojin said nothing as he sat up. He brought his knees up and rested his chin on them. The covers fell to his waist as he stared at the wall. “Why are you telling me this?”

Jihoon sat up but remained by the head of the bed, leaning against the wall. He could feel his stare into his back. “Because you are my friend and you seem like you need help with something. You haven’t been coming by the diner.”

“Friend?” Woojin asked but kept his gaze on the wall.

“Friend is the only thing I’m allowed isn’t it?” Jihoon asked, his voice soft. Woojin refused to look behind him. He heard Jihoon sighed. “All I’m saying is that you can talk to me. You look like you need someone to talk to, Wooj.”

“And if it’s something that I can’t talk about?” Jihoon was quiet behind him and Woojin fought not to turn around to see what his expression was. He wanted so badly to turn around, but he knew that if he did, he would only end up hurting Jihoon in the long run.

“What secret is so important that you won’t let yourself live?”

Woojin sighed and felt his shoulders slumped. He stood up and made his way to Jihoon’s door without looking back. He stopped and turned to look at the other who wore a carefully constructed mask of nonchalance. “I’m sorry. Thank you for taking care of me.” He bowed slightly and walked out of the door and out of the apartment. Stepping outside, he felt the sun shining down on him, but the warmth didn’t move past his skin.

  
  


~&~

They begin again like new. Two strangers moving awkwardly around each other, but Woojin tries. He starts coming back to the diner again. Jihoon is understandably hesitant around him. Jinyoung and Daehwi are colder and more aloof than they ever have been and Woojin can’t blame them. He really can’t, but he promised that he would keep the lines clear this time. No more blurring the lines between friendship or something more. He’s careful on how he talks to Jihoon now. He makes sure he doesn’t touch the other in any that could be misunderstood as friendship. Now when he and Jihoon go out, Jinyoung and Daehwi go with them. The two never left alone by themselves. Woojin knows that he isn’t be subtle about drawing the line between them again. Jihoon lets him and says nothing when he takes a step back every time Jihoon steps closer. It works well for a few days before it blows up in Woojin’s face, but he knew he should have expected it. Jihoon wasn’t one to let things lie when things could be solved.

Woojin found himself walking with Jihoon through a park late at night after both Jinyoung and Daehwi cancelled on them to go to an arcade. The two walked quietly along the sidewalk. Woojin had tried to be more open with things about his life. He talked more about his friends, told stories of their antics. Jihoon knew this, but he felt like he still didn’t know much about Woojin. Jihoon had told Jinyoung and Daehwi not come tonight because he couldn’t take the awkwardness between him and Woojin anymore, no matter how much the other tried to hide it.

“Woojin,” He said into the quiet as they wandered aimlessly around the park. He received a quiet ‘ _ hm’ _ as they walked. “Where are you from?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other still before answering.

“Busan.”

Jihoon waited for the other to expand but he never did. Sighing, he prodded further. “Why did you move to Seoul?”

Woojin sighed and stopped walking and turned to look at him. Jihoon stopped and watched him with curiosity. “Why do you want to know?” Woojin asked softly.

Jihoon shrugged, a habit he developed after he met Woojin. “I still feel like I know nothing about you.”

There was an unreadable look in Woojin’s eyes. “I’m nothing special and you do know things about me.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes in frustration. “Knowing that you like Iron Man and knowing  _ who _ you are is completely different Park Woojin.”

Woojin remained unreadable even as he carelessly shrugged. “Well, now you know I’m from Busan.” Jihoon threw up his hands and walked away. He berated himself for not being able to stay closed off when it came to Woojin. Jihoon felt Woojin follow him. Jihoon marched forward as his whirling thoughts fed his frustration and anger. He hated puzzle’s and he hated secrets. He hated not having answers and it seemed that Woojin surrounded himself with them. Jihoon refused to lie to himself. He knew that he was attracted to the other. Just as he knew that giving him non-answers were Woojin’s way of keeping them in the ‘ _ friends’ _ only category. He could take a hint, but it was the way that Woojin’s eyes stayed on him. It was the way he remembered laying there all night with Woojin cuddled up to him, hanging onto him for dear life. It was the way his heart beat harder whenever he just thought of Woojin. That is what gave him hope. He knew there was something about the other, something that made him not want to fight the pull that he felt. It was fast, the way his heart became attached to the mystery that was Woojin. He knew that he was setting himself up for heartache. He knew it the day he told Woojin about his father only to have the other leave. He knew that Woojin was keeping his space for a reason so that they wouldn’t get hurt, but Jihoon has always been hardheaded. Both in their own thoughts, neither paying attention to where they were walking. They ended up in the seedier part of town.

“Well, look what we have here. Two very nice gentlemen. Hand over your money and jewelry. I doubt you will miss them that much.”

Woojin looked up and saw they were surrounded. He walked up and pulled Jihoon back behind him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He tossed it down at the man’s feet. He unclasped his watch and tossed it next to his wallet. “The wallet holds two thousand in cash; the watch is worth fifteen if you sell it through the market.” He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the man’s friends pressed in closer.

The man smiled. “That’s lovely. So, kind of you, really. Now, your boyfriend’s.”

“I’m not his boyfriend.” Jihoon snapped. He shook Woojin off him. “I’m not even sure we’re friends at this point.”

“Pity, but not like I care.” The robber said. “Wallet and any other valuables you may have on your person.”

“Jihoon.”

Woojin’s dark tone stopped him before he could deliver the smartass comment on the tip of his tongue. He looked around and noticed the others that held knives. The beginnings of fear had him reaching into his back pocket and throwing his wallet next to Woojin’s.

“Very good, Jihoon. Now your jewelry.” The leader of the small gang demanded. Jihoon held up his arms and showed that he wasn’t wearing anything. The man sighed. “Do you think that I’m blind and dumb? I can see a chain around your neck. Give me the necklace and you can be on your way.”

“No.”

“Jihoon, just give it to him.” Woojin muttered as the men around them grinned and licked their lips.

“No, I can’t. It was my father’s.” Jihoon said, his voice breaking slightly. “Wooj—I can’t.” Woojin sighed but nodded.

“Fine. Do exactly as I say and stay near me.”

“You can’t seriously think you can take all of us on by yourself?” The man laughed as Woojin settled into a fighter’s crouch. The others laughed along with the leader as they jeered at Woojin.

“Woojin…”

“When I tell you, run.” Woojin cut him off. Five men was nothing to him. He studied in the ancient ways of martial arts. He held more masters than these men could ever dream of having. He looked over his shoulder and met Jihoon’s eyes. “Trust me.”

Jihoon stared at him intensely. He reached up and clasped his father’s necklace under his shirt. “Okay.” He agreed softly.

“Have it your way.” The leader laughed as he watched the two of them. He snapped his fingers. “Boys, attack.”

“NOW!”

Jihoon took off as soon as the world left Woojin’s mouth. He ran to the edge of the park and turned around. His jaw dropped as he watched Woojin flit around their attackers like a bird. He flipped over one, his legs straight out as he came down connecting with another’s face. He didn’t even pause as the guy crumbled to the ground. He turned on his heel and grabbed the one he flipped over by the waist. He picked him up easily enough and body slammed him hard into the ground. He watched as Woojin leapt back to his feet without using his hands. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he twisted and sent his leg into a tailspin. The heel of his foot connected with one of their would-be attackers face. Jihoon watched with grim amusement as the thug went flying into two others.

“WOOJIN!”

Jihoon warned as he spied the leader sneaking up on Woojin as another two converged on him at once. He looked around and spotted some stones. He grabbed a handful and began chucking at the men triple teaming Woojin. He threw one and clipped the leader’s shoulder. “Fuck.” He muttered when the leader turned and focused on him.

“If you wanted to play, you only had to say so.” He said as he made his way towards Jihoon. The knife glinting in the pale moonlight.

“Shit.” Jihoon cursed again as he looked around. While he knew he could handle himself in a fist fight, a man with a knife was something else. He dodged to the left only for him to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt. The man raised the knife as Jihoon struggled to break free.

“All you had to do was give up the damn chain.” Jihoon froze in fear as the blade began to descend. He closed his eyes and his body tensed waiting for the pain. Only it never came. Instead he was slammed into on his left side. He fell to the ground opening his eyes when he heard a pained grunt. Woojin had taken his place and now the blade was sticking out of his shoulder. He was further pushed into a shock as Woojin grabbed the leader’s neck and twisted it ruthlessly. Jihoon felt himself jump slightly as he heard the snap. His eyes wide, he looked around found rest of their robbers lay unmoving on the ground.

“…ihoon. Hey, Jihoon, come on, this isn’t the time to freeze.”

“Are they all dead?”

“Yes, they are. Which is why we gotta move.” Woojin said as he kneeled by Jihoon. He slowly turned his head from the bodies and looked at Woojin.

“You’re bleeding.” Jihoon said. His entire body felt numb and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he was talking. He blinked again. “Shit! Woojin, you’re bleeding! We need to get you to a hospital.”

“Jihoon, come on, stand up, love.” Woojin said softly as he climbed to his own feet. “We‘ve got to get out of here.” He continued as he started pulling Jihoon to his feet. “Here.” Jihoon looked down to see what Woojin was shoving in his hands. It was his wallet.

“But you need the—”

“Don’t worry about me. Let’s go.” Woojin said as he began pulling Jihoon along gently. Jihoon’s mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He knew subconsciously that he was in shock as he followed Woojin meekly. He looked up when he heard Woojin hiss in pain.

Jihoon shrugged Woojin’s hand off and shook his head clear. “At least let me get the knife—”

“No time. Come on, we’ve got to get out of here before we’re spotted.”

Jihoon stopped walking and fought to calm down. “No. What the hell is going on? It was self-defense. We can explain that to the cops.” Woojin stopped and turned back to face Jihoon. His face unreadable in the shadows of the streetlights.

“Jihoon, just trust me.” Jihoon stared at Woojin, unable to say anything. Everything was a mess inside his mind and heart. “Please.” He closed his eyes at Woojin’s quiet pleading, fighting the urge to just give in. “I’ll explain everything when we get somewhere safe.”

Jihoon hesitated. He stared at Woojin and wanted to trust him. He did trust him. The soft-spoken man that was wrapped in mystery. “You promise?”

“I swear.” Woojin waited as they began to hear the sirens.

“Okay, okay.” Jihoon said. Woojin wasted no time and grabbed his hand again to lead him away. With his other hand, Woojin pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number without looking.

“Hyung, it’s me.”

Jihoon tried to hear a response but all he heard was their hurried footsteps on the pavement.

“I need a cleanup. Cops already present. Headed to the Manor.” Woojin fired off in clipped tones. He hung up the phone even as they heard the person on the other end yelling his name.

The two stumbled their way along the barely lit streets. Jihoon couldn’t help but to think that it was a far cry from the easy walk that they shared that one Saturday. The amusement park (not date) that he had taken to call it, seemed so long ago. He wondered where he would be if he just snuck out of the back that day. If he would have just left Woojin to his own that Saturday. Then again, maybe he would have gotten robbed when he was alone. Then he would have lost his life along with his father’s necklace. The only keepsake that he allowed himself to have of the man that destroyed his family. The more they walked, the more Woojin’s face paled, making the pain more evident. Jihoon pulled Woojin to a stop and pushed until they were both in a dark corner.

“What are—”

“Just, shush. We got to at least stop the bleeding.” Jihoon cut Woojin off. He was just glad that he wore an undershirt today. He slipped the top shirt off and wrapped it best he could around the blade’s handle. He frowned as he twisted it as tight as he could. He ignored Woojin’s pained huffs as he tucked the end in. “There.” He said stepping back slightly to view his handiwork. “That should hold till we get to wherever the hell we’re going.”

Woojin sighed and pushed off the wall. He muttered his  _ thanks _ as Jihoon came around to his uninjured side and slipped an arm his waist. He also pulled his arm around his shoulders, taking on most of Woojin’s weight. “We’re almost there.” Woojin said as they began making their way again.

Jihoon huffed. “Just be ready to tell me everything.”

“As much as I can.” Woojin promised. Jihoon said nothing and they fell into a companionable silence. “The necklace?” Woojin asked after a while.

Jihoon said nothing as they walked on. His thoughts still a jumbled mess that went from thoughts about his father to thoughts of Woojin in the speed of light. “It was the only thing I allowed myself to keep from him.”

“Besides the memories?”

Jihoon looked at Woojin out of the corner of his eyes. “Yeah, besides the memories.” He mumbled as they turned from an alley onto a wealthier street. Jihoon looked around with interest. “Uh, Wooj, where are we?”

Woojin looked up and around the neighborhood. “About two blocks from my house.”

Jihoon looked at him fully in shock. “You’re rich?”

Woojin laughed. “I guess you could say that. My family,” he paused with an amused smile, “made some good investments.”

Jihoon whistled as he looked around at the houses, more like mansions, he corrected himself. “Good investments, huh?”

Woojin laughed again as he turned towards his house at the end of the street. It was big, like all the others. Three stories high with dark windows. It could almost be a home from a horror flick except for the cozy lights showing on the first floor. The gardens lit by solar lights that shone like the stars mixed in with the flowers. The mansion itself was made from brick and as Jihoon neared it, he saw the wooden shutters were painted black. They made it up the front steps just as the dark painted door swung open. Light spilled out from behind the stranger. He could hear the muffled sound of music from inside the home. The stranger was tall and looked extremely young. Jihoon locked eyes with the young boy. He was sent a gummy smile before the boy looked at Woojin.

“Sungwoon hyung is pissed.” He said simply. Woojin rolled his eyes at the other’s words.

“Not my fault.” He muttered in defense.

Tall Gummy Smile looked at Jihoon again. A mischievous glimmer swam in the dark depths of his eyes. “You must be Jihoon-ssi. Woojin-hyung talks about you all the time.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow and turned his slightly to look at Woojin. The other one ignored him and was glaring at Gummy Smile. “Are you going to move or let me bleed to death outside my own home?” Woojin muttered darkly.

Gummy Smile laughed but moved back and let them in. “Only so I can watch Sungwoon-hyung kill you inside.”

Woojin groaned as he sat down on a couch. To Jihoon’s less experience eyes the couch was an expensive one, he would assume anyways. It was velvet to the touch, silky black under his fingers and his body seemed to melt into the cushion as soon as he sat down. “You are a horrible donsaeng Guanlinnie.” Woojin muttered with his eyes closed.

Gummy smile, Guanlin, laughed and shot Woojin a look. “I’ve had some years to study under the best.” Woojin snorted and kept his eyes closed, but Jihoon could see the slightest smile on his lips.

“Dongsaeng?” Jihoon questioned looking between them. “You don’t look like brothers.” The two shared a smile, their eyes laughing at some inside joke that Jihoon wasn’t a part of.

“We’ve been friends a long time. Guanlinnie is basically a little brother to me.” Woojin finally said. Before Jihoon could retort that long time meant nothing when they are only twenty-one. Woojin was already changing the subject. “where is everyone?” He asked looking around.

Guanlin shrugged. “Seongwu, Sungwoon, and Minhyun went to the park to clean up. Donghyun-hyung traced your call and is manning the police scanner to alert them of any trouble. Youngmin and Woong-hyungdeul are getting the first aid kit.” Guanlin finished as two more strangers walked in hands full of bandages and unmarked liquid bottles. The two stop short and looked between Jihoon and Woojin. They shared a look before shrugging and continued to where they sat.

“Guanlin, move the table in front of Woojin please.’ The taller of the two said. His voice reasonably deep and soothing. Guanlin nodded and moved to push the dark oak coffee table closer to Woojin. The two sat on it before eyeing Jihoon before both looking expectantly at Woojin. The latter shrugging slightly and looking down.

“Didn’t have much of a choice.” He muttered refusing to look at them. The taller one hummed as he leaned forward began to unwrap Jihoon’s shirt from Woojin’s shoulder. The shorter one with blonde hair turned to Jihoon and smiled.

“You must be Jihoon.” He said. “My name is Woong. Woojin told us about you.”

“Under duress.” Woojin muttered. He winced slightly and sent the one tending to his shoulder a glare. “You did that on purpose.” The taller one smiled innocently.

“Don’t know what you are talking about.”

Jihoon turned to smile nervously at Woong, ignoring the bickering two at his side. “That’s interesting, because he never tells me anything.” The taller one snorted and muttered something in what sounded like another language. Woong sighed and hit the taller one in leg gently. Woojin only rolled his eyes but wisely kept his mouth closed. “Youngmin says that he wished he had that benefit. Woojin has been,” he paused to send a sly smile at the younger, “very chatty lately.”

Jihoon looked between the three of them before settling on Woojin. “Uh, what?”

Woojin sighed and it turned into a groan as the blade was pulled from his shoulder. Jihoon’s eyes were drawn to the blade as Youngmin let it clatter onto the tabletop. His eyes widened at the blood on the blade itself. His eyes snapped back to Woojin when the other groaned in pain. Youngmin was using a dropper to drop some liquid onto Woojin’s cut. He silently slipped his hand into Woojin’s and gripped tight as the other heaved in pain.

“Almost done,  _ erkie _ .” Youngmin murmured quietly as he pressed some bandages onto Woojin’s shoulder. “You can handle this. You’ve had worse. Remember when you got stabbed when you jumped between Jaehwan and Derlix? That had to hurt worse.” Youngmin’s voice was slow and soothing as Woojin breathed deeply. His chest heaving and sweat collected along the edges of his hair.

“Still think that Jaehwan planned that.” Woojin managed to grunt out. His hold on Jihoon’s hand lessening as Youngmin lessened the pressure on the wound.

Youngmin nodded. “Probably, but I think that he was wishing more that Minhyun would be the one to come and save him.” Woojin chuckled weakly at that. Youngmin looked at him. “You ready? This is the last one. We need to make sure that you don’t get infected, unless you want to die very painfully.”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “You’re not funny Lim Youngmin.”

“Lim Youngmin- _ hyung _ .”

“Uh, what is that?” Jihoon asked breaking into their bickering. The two looked at Jihoon and then back down to the bottle that Youngmin held in his hand. Youngmin sighed and began to open the bottle.

“This is a medicine made from the plants that once grew on the banks of the Orontes River near the city of Antioch, or Antakya in Turkey now. It cleanses the blood and keeps the infections that our people are prone to getting from even the smallest of wounds.”

“I’ll like to see you get stabbed in the shoulder and have it called a minor wound.” Woojin grumbled.

Youngmin laughed at him. “I have, and I still have the scars to prove it.”

Jihoon blinked in confusion. “Uh, your people? You mean Koreans?”

Youngmin grinned innocently. “Yes, sure, Koreans.”

“Hyung, quit teasing. Come on, let’s get this over with. I want to be able to face Sungwoon-hyung without dying in pain.” Woojin said.

Youngmin sighed and shrugged. “It seems to be a waste of time and medicine to patch you up only to see Sungwoon kill you when he gets home.” Before Woojin could respond he pressed the cloth that he soaked with the liquid and pressed it to Woojin’s shoulder. The younger exhaled loudly and clenched his entire body when the pain began to set in.

“Fuck.” Woojin groaned. He panted in quick breaths as his shoulder began to burn. “Dammit…this shit hurts like a bitch.” He felt Jihoon slip his hand into his again and he held on for dear life.

“Hang in there Woojinnie, it’s healing.” Woong commented softly as he patted Woojin’s leg. Jihoon watched as pain sweats began to form along his hairline. He reached up and wiped the sweat off his brow with his hand. Woojin looked at him and smiled through the pain.

“Breathe, Woojinnie. Breathe.” Jihoon muttered quietly. It was a quiet five minutes before Jihoon felt Woojin lessened his hold on his hand. Youngmin released his hold on the bandage on Woojin’s shoulder and leaned back. Jihoon turned and looked and saw that it was as red as a sunburn, almost raw looking. Jihoon felt his breath become short when he noticed where the wound was, a thin scar was in its place. “Wha- how?”

Guanlin leaned in and whistled. “Damn hyung, you got another one to add to your collection.”

Woojin groaned, completely worn out. “Thanks, Guanlinnie.”

“Do you think it will still hurt if I poked it?” The younger asked.

“Touch it and you die.”

“Boys. Let’s try not to make me use more of the medicine than necessary. I don’t fancy another trip to Turkey to grab more. Especially considering Jaehwan will more than likely be tagging along.” Youngmin said. Guanlin smiled innocently while widening his eyes. Youngmin shook his head and looked at Woojin and Jihoon. He glanced down to where they were still loosely holding hands. He met Woojin’s eyes. “I say you have about another two or three hours before Sungwoon comes back home. Use your time wisely.”

Woojin sighed but nodded. He pulled his hand from Jihoon’s hold and stood up. “Thanks, hyung.” Youngmin shrugged and looked at Jihoon again.

“I hope you know what your doing, Wooj.” He said standing up. He turned to Woong and Guanlin. “Come on, let’s give them some privacy. I’m sure Donghyun is pouting because he’s missing the gossip. We can go fill him in.”

Woojin groaned for the nth time but said nothing as they left the room. He stood up and stretched. Grimacing slightly as his tender shoulder pulled. The healing still working underneath the skin. He turned back to Jihoon who was still staring at him like he grew a head. He sighed and floundered not knowing where to begin. He pulled at his shirt and frowned when he noticed the hole. Dammit, this was his favorite shirt. He muttered that he’ll be right back before turning to head to the stairs. He stopped at the bottom when he heard Jihoon following him. He raised an eyebrow but the other just stared at him blankly. He shrugged and continued up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and made a beeline to his closet. He pulled his ruined shirt over his head and pulled a black tee from one of the shelves inside of his closet. He slipped it over his head and turned back to face Jihoon who was still staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“Jihoon?”

“I’ll like that explanation now. And the truth if you will, because I’m not sure what I just saw down there.” Jihoon demanded.

Woojin bit his lip and sat down in the chair by his desk. He watched as Jihoon looked around his room before sitting down on the bed. “What did you see down there?” Woojin asked. He saw Jihoon scoff and roll his eyes. He watched Jihoon look everywhere but at him. He watched as Jihoon breathed and relaxed. He waited for the tension to ease out of his shoulders before he completely slumped down. He fell onto the bed completely and laid there looking up at the ceiling.

“Woojin… just tell me and don’t lie to me.” Jihoon’s soft voice floated to him. Woojin stood up and went and laid beside Jihoon. An inch was the only thing between them. Their hands laying next to each other.

“I don’t know where to start.” Woojin said softly into the silence.

“The beginning has a purpose for a reason.” Jihoon answered.

“The beginning is further away than you think.” Woojin muttered. Jihoon remained silent and Woojin sighed. “You’re not going to believe half of what I say, but yeah, I guess the beginning it is.” Woojin took a breath and exhaled slowly through his mouth. He cleared his throat. “Have you ever wondered if there were higher beings, something more out there? Some deity that watched over us?”

“Not really,” Jihoon answered softly. “I live. I wake up and I go to sleep. I never really think about what happens on the day that I don’t wake up.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that there are higher beings, higher deities out there?” Woojin asked. Jihoon remained silent as he thought.

“I don’t know,” He finally answered, “what does this have to do with you?”

“Centuries ago, when Korea first began, there was a people called the Tao that lived in a small village near the mountains. They were a happy people, content to live their lives never seeking more than what the gods gave them. In this village lived a headman, his name Jinah and he fell in love with Zhyun. She was the most beautiful woman and Jinah was lucky, because she loved him back. They planned a great wedding and celebration for the couple. They didn’t know, that the god Yeomna, god of Death, fell for Zhyun as well. He tempted her with things only a god could give, but still Zhyun chose to be with Jinah. This caused Yeomna anger and humiliation. To be turned down by a mortal for another mortal was completely unheard of. So, he sought out another god who had a grudge against the village. Samani, god of lifespans, was ignored in the worshipping that the village held every year for the great gods. No one acknowledged him or left him tribute. So Samani agreed to lengthen the lifespan of Jinah and all his descendants, while he left Zhyun’s lifespan the same. Zhyun refused to leave Jinah as she aged, and he did not. Zhyun grew old as Jinah was cursed to stay young and watch his beloved die of old age. No matter how he pleaded or offered his own life to Yeomna or Samani, they would not lift the curse. Sambuljeseok, the three fate gods, sons of Danggem, heard Jinah’s prayers. Though they weren’t sympathetic to humans, they did bear a grudge against Yeomna for the slight he made against their father. They blessed Jinah and his bloodline with a promise. That when one of Jinah’s descendants found the mate of their heart that matched the love of Jinah and Zhyun, then the curse would be lifted.”

Jihoon turned his head and stared at Woojin, who was already staring at him. “Has anyone found their mate of the heart?”

Woojin’s eyes became sad and he turned his head away from Jihoon. “Many have thought they have, but it was no undying love like that of Jinah and Zhyun. Every time one of the descendants loved someone, the one they loved couldn’t bear it to live with someone who never aged while they were ravaged by time.”

Jihoon said nothing for awhile before he gathered his courage to speak. “So, the point of this story is to tell me that...” He shook his head in disbelief. “You what...gonna live forever?

“Is it hard to believe?”

“A little bit yeah. I was sorta expecting you to tell me you were part of the mob, or a vampire.” Jihoon muttered.

“Vampires aren’t real.” Woojin laughed.

“And immortal humans are?” Jihoon snapped back.

“I am. I am as real as it can get Jihoon. I was born in the year of 1592 when Japan first invaded Korea under Toyotomi Hideyoshi in the time of the Joseon Empire. I aged until I reached the age of twenty-one. My father before me was a descendant of Jinah. I have lived for centuries; my brothers have lived for centuries. Sungwoon-hyung has lived the longest out of those that live here.”

“Gaunlin?”

“Is not as young as he looks, but he is still younger than me, he was born during the first Manchu invasion in 1627.” Woojin explained quietly. Jihoon sat up and moved off the bed. He began pacing back and forth as he struggled to breathe normally.

“I don’t believe you.” He finally snapped. “This is ridiculous. No one can live forever, and what about the gods? Do they still exist? Why haven’t they lift the curse? I asked you to tell me the TRUTH Woojin. The fucking TRUTH! Are you too prideful to admit that you need help? That you are in over your head? DAMMIT! SAY SOMETHING!”

Woojin sat up slowly and watched Jihoon. “What more is there to say? You asked and I told you the truth. You can believe or not believe; I can’t make you. It’s not like I can stab myself and comeback to life. We can still die by mortal means and I don’t think Youngmin wants to heal me a second time tonight. The medicine is sorta limited. As for the gods, I can’t tell you. Though, Minhyun has a theory that the more the people get away from worshipping them or believing in them, they fade from existence. Which, kinda sucks, because it looks like we’re going to be cursed until we actually do die.” Jihoon stopped pacing to stare at him and Woojin continued. Dark thoughts and memories pouring out of him for the first time in ages. “You don’t think people have tried? We can’t even die by our own hands or go into battle with intention of dying because we won’t. And if we do get hurt and are not healed soon enough, we get infected with blood poison fast. That is a painful way to die, Jihoon, trust me. I’ve countless friends die because they gave up hope. So, I did tell you the truth and I should have freaking listened to the Hyungs when they told me to leave you. I was only setting myself up for pain.”

Jihoon scoffed. “Was that when I found you in the rain? Setting yourself up for pain? Woojin, what about me? You came into my life and carved this fucking niche for yourself. You…god, Woojin, I can’t believe I fell for you.” He finished softly to himself.

“Jihoon I—”

“Do you feel the same? Do you care for me at all? What was I to you? What am I to you now?” Jihoon asked him. With each question he stepped closer to Woojin until he stopped right in front of him. “What are we?”

Woojin leaned in and pressed his mouth to Jihoon’s. He grabbed the back of his neck to keep him steady. A hand weaved itself into Jihoon’s brown locks and he pulled. Jihoon gasped and Woojin slipped his tongue inside. He shivered as he truly tasted Jihoon for the first time. They fell back onto the bed with Jihoon on top of him. He pinned Woojin’s hands above his head and detached their mouths. Tilting his head to the side, Jihoon leaned back down began to kiss his way down Woojin’s neck. Biting hard on the pulse point when he felt it throb under his lips. Woojin’s growl sent shivers down his back as the other flipped them over and Woojin attacked his mouth again. He bit and sucked on Jihoon’s lower lip. Jihoon opened his mouth to Woojin’s demands even as Woojin’s hand slipped under his shirt and traveled up to his chest. He moaned slightly when Woojin pinched his nipple. Jihoon reached down and pulled at Woojin’s shirt until it was off. His hips jerked up when Woojin shoved a thigh between his legs. He groaned in appreciation at the muscular thigh as he rubbed himself against it. He didn’t even realize that Woojin had ripped his own shirt off until he felt his teeth on his nipple. He hissed in irritation when Woojin played with his waistband.

“Dammit, Woojin, if you don’t touch me—” he bit off when Woojin gripped him tight through his jeans. “Fuck.” He moaned and pushed his hips up into Woojin’s hand.

“You’ll what Jihoonie? Hm, what will you do if I stop touching you?” Woojin whispered darkly into his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe.

“Woojin, I think we need to talk—”

Woojin leapt off Jihoon and turned to stare at the door. Jihoon lifted himself up on his elbows and looked to see who came in. He met the eyes of a new stranger. Though he was laying down, he could tell the other was shorter. “Uh, Sungwoon-hyung, this is Jihoon—”

“I know who he is.” Sungwoon’s eyes were dark as he stared at Jihoon. He looked at Woojin and shook his head. “Get dressed. We need to talk, and I think it’s time for Jihoon to go home, Seongwu can drive him.”

~&~

Jihoon didn’t see Woojin for an entire week after Seongwu dropped him off in front of his apartment. There wasn’t one call, one text, not even a freaking letter in the snail mail from him. Jihoon went about his daily life in a trance. Going back and forth between believing Woojin and calling himself all kinds of idiot. Especially, late at night when he sat at home with a bottle of liquor beside him as he researched the story the Woojin told him. He drunk himself stupid the first night when his search and binged multiple articles and Wikipedia links on the gods. There were myths and legends that concerned them, but never any that connected them to this mysterious Tao people. Everyday that he went to work, to school and tried to not feel hurt that Woojin disappeared on him again. What was it with people leaving him all the time? He knew he worried Jinyoung and Daehwi with how he was behaving but didn’t know what to tell them. Somewhere between learning Woojin’s name and the day he took him home and cared for him, he went and fell in love with him. God, he was so freaking stupid. Didn’t he learn from his father and brother? They left him, he wasn’t enough for them to find help or for them to stay.

Why wasn’t he enough? Why wasn’t he ever enough?

He walked with soulless energy to the back of the diner and clocked out. He took off his apron and threw it into his locker. He grabbed his bookbag and changed out of his work shoes and slipped on his sneakers. He ignored the mirror, not wanting to see what a mess he looked like. He just wanted to be alone, but he hated it, knowing what Woojin’s silence meant. He felt so disconnected from everyone. Like he was in a separate glass box, banging on it for help, but everyone walked by and ignored him. He screamed and yelled to break the silence, but his voice wouldn’t work. He felt so utterly alone like a lone tear dropping into the ocean. He ignored Jinyoung’s worried look as he made his way back through the front of the diner to leave. His head down and shoulders slumped.

“Jihoonie?”

Jihoon froze on the sidewalk. His heart beginning to race out of its sluggish pace that it had been beating at for the past week. He was afraid to lift his head up to see if the voice was just a figment of his imagination. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw black sneakers come into his line of sight as he stared at the ground. A finger placed itself under his chin and lifted his head up slowly. Jihoon couldn’t stop the tears that welled in his eyes when he saw Woojin staring at him sadly. He watched silently with his tears falling down his cheeks as Woojin took his bookbag and his hand. The other led him home with linked hands. It was like he was coming back to life and it was Woojin who was giving him life. They made it to Jihoon’s apartment and into the building. He didn’t even register that Woojin knew the code to his building or where to find his keys. Woojin pulled him into his home, walking down the hall, Jihoon watched as Woojin dropped his bookbag onto the couch. His eyes never leaving Woojin as the other stepped closer to him. He felt as Woojin wiped away his tears with gentle fingers and pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead. Jihoon closed his eyes and breathed in Woojin’s scent deeper. He wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed himself closer to Woojin until the other wrapped him into a tight hug. He listened intently to Woojin’s heartbeat and matched his breathing to its soothing rhythm. He felt Woojin squeeze tightly before letting him go slightly. He pushed back on Jihoon’s arms to put some space between them. Jihoon lifted his eyes and met Woojin’s own dark ones. He saw sadness and so much regret and he knew, he knew what the other was here to do. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He lifted his head slightly and pressed his lips to Woojin’s before the other could say anything.

The kiss was tinged with desperation and tasted of salty tears. His tongue begged for entrance and his hands fisted tightly into Woojin’s hair. He nibbled on his bottom lip before the other gave in and opened his mouth to kiss Jihoon back with a ferocity. The desperation to be together grew as their kiss became heated. Teeth clashing and panting hotly into each other’s mouth. Jihoon groaned in appreciation when Woojin lifted him up in his arms. He wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and continued to attack Woojin’s mouth with his own as Woojin took him to his bedroom. The kiss breaking when Woojin threw him onto the bed, but Jihoon wasn’t having it. Not tonight. Tonight, was for him, for them, for the chance they never were going to take. He reached up and pulled Woojin down on top of him before flipping them over on the bed. He climbed on top of Woojin and sat on his thighs. He refused to break the eye contact between them as he ripped his shirt off his body, making Woojin’s tattered shirt follow his onto the floor of his bedroom. He leaned down and roughly pulled Woojin’s head to the side so that he could leave his mark on Woojin’s neck. Claiming him while he could, declaring that at least for tonight, Woojin was his. He trailed down Woojin’s neck, feeling the warmth of the others skin against his lips. He tasted a tease of Woojin as he kissed his way down his chest. His lips and tongue finding Woojin’s nipple. The quit groan as he bit down was a heady rush of lust. His tongue traced over the other’s abs and scars that were on his stomach. Kissing them gently, he raised his hands up and began to undo Woojin’s pants. He wasted no time in getting Woojin naked beneath him. He saw the other hard and leaking just for him.

He gripped Woojin’s thighs and pushed them further apart, opening Woojin up more for him. He leaned down between his legs and breathed gently along Woojin’s length. The other made a guttural sound that had Jihoon grinning evilly at him. He raised his eyes to Woojin’s, making the other watch him as he slowly took him into his mouth. He held the head of Woojin’s cock in his mouth as Woojin cursed and strained to thrust up in Jihoon’s mouth. He pulled off and made sure he had Woojin’s attention when he swallowed. Woojin was panting heavily and there was a wild look in his eyes that he barely held back. Jihoon leaned down again and sucked Woojin into his mouth and moaned as the taste of Woojin exploded on his tongue. He pressed down harder on Woojin’s thighs and held him open. He hollowed his mouth and pushed his way down until his nose hit Woojin’s skin. Breathing through his nose, Jihoon lifted slowly, making sure to let his teeth scrape gently on the underside of Woojin’s cock. He listened intently as Woojin babbled nonsense. He pulled of Woojin and dived down to mouth at Woojin’s balls. Sucking on them gently before moving back bobbing his head up and down along Woojin’s length. He smirked at the other when he pulled off completely just when Woojin was about to cum. Woojin sat up and pulled Jihoon roughly down by his hair to meet him in a bruising kiss.

Jihoon moaned at the barely held control of dominance as Woojin controlled the kiss. Woojin flipped them over again and from the way Woojin ravaged his neck, he knew he was gonna have marks on his skin for days. He didn’t even realize Woojin had his pants off until Jihoon was thrusting wantonly into his hand as Woojin bit hard where his neck meets his collarbone. The feel of naked cock in Woojin’s rough calloused hand with no lube or wetness made his eyes roll back. The slight burn of skin against skin made him whimper but it felt to good to stop. He felt Woojin moved down and his eyes popped open when the other pushed his legs up and over his shoulder. The half moan, half curse he let out echoed in the room when he felt Woojin’s tongue tease his hole. His hands fisted into covers on the bed as Woojin tongue fucked him to the edge. He growled when the other gripped him tight to keep him from falling over. He breathed heavily as Woojin began to torture him as he stretched him with his tongue and fingers, bringing him so close but never letting him fall over. By the time Woojin let his legs fall back onto the bed and kissed him again he was half out of his mind with the need to cum. He bit the other’s bottom lip he tasted blood, but the growl that was let loose after only had him wanting to do it more.

Woojin wasted no time in positioning himself at Jihoon’s entrance before pushing himself in. Jihoon clawed at his back as his body burned with the intrusion. He thrusted his hips up and rolled them over again. He took Woojin’s hands and slammed them against the bed. He rose up and grinded back down. He rode Woojin as he kept the other’s hands pinned against the bed. Woojin still met him with harsh snaps of his hips causing Jihoon to bounce roughly. Sweat poured off them both and they only spoke through their eyes. Harsh pants mixed in with the sharp sounds of skin hitting skin. Jihoon let go of Woojin’s wrists and was flipped back over so that Jihoon was on his back without breaking his rhythm once. Woojin pressed his face into Jihoon’s neck as Jihoon hung onto him with everything he had. His moans and whimpering of Woojin’s name picked up speed as he rose to the cliff and fell off on the other side. He held Woojin tight in his hold even as his body clenched around him. He felt Woojin shuddered and sighed out his name as he spilled into him. They laid there, trembling in each other’s embrace as their hearts slow down and their bodies cooled. Their eyes closing in peace knowing the other was in their arms.

When Jihoon woke up, he was alone and his heart broke. 

~&~ 

Woojin walked back into the manor and shut the door. He walked slowly to the couch and fell onto it. His eyes huge and his breathing becoming faster. He could still smell; he could still feel Jihoon.

“Woojin-ah?” Jaehwan asked as he walked into the living. He frowned when Woojin didn’t answer him and made his way to stand in front of him. “Ya, Woojin-ah, are you okay?” He knelt when the other didn’t look up or acknowledge him. Jaehwan tilted his head up and cursed when Woojin looked at him wildly before breaking down in front of him completely. He yelled for the others as he leapt up and clutched a weeping Woojin to him. Woojin’s body shook with violent sobs as he held on for dear life. He looked up when he heard the others run into the room. In all the years that they have known Woojin, he never broke. He was always strong and was a constant pillar of support. They gathered around him as his sobs were the only sound that could be heard. They could heal a lot of things, but a broken heart wasn’t one of them.

Sungwoon wedged himself on Woojin’s other side and grabbed one of his hands and gripped it tight. Woojin looked up and Sungwoon cursed himself when he saw the lost look in Woojin’s eyes. He hated this, he never wanted this for any of his family, but most of all Woojin. Woojin had kept himself apart from the rest of humanity for so long that he knew that when he fell it was going to be hell. Woojin may seem aloof or not to care, but Sungwoon knew the other cared deeply. So deeply that when he did, he gave pieces of himself to those he attached himself too and Woojin just lost one of the biggest pieces.

“Hy-hyung, it hurts…” Woojin said between sobs.

Sungwoon pulled him into his arms and felt his own tears prick his eyes. “I know, Woojin, I know.” His own memories of losing his biggest piece. His family have lived for centuries, for years, and the ones in this room where the last of all that was left. He knew that many of them had given up on ever becoming mortal, resigned living their life until the gods woke up and decided that Time was no longer. Minhyun and Jaehwan encouraging them to embrace life and just live. Seongwu and Daniel still looking to keep their dwindling family safe through whatever means. Youngmin and Woong being there to drag them all back from the darkness when it began to overwhelm them. Donghyun slowly teaching him, and the rest of their family, that love was never meaningless. Sungwoon looked at Gaunlin as the younger boy sat on the floor at Woojin’s feet and hugged his legs. His eyes sad but not quite understanding what it meant, only that his hyung was hurt.

“Woojinie, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he held Woojin as he continued to sob. His tears the blood of his broken heart.

~Present Day~

Sungwoon sighed and shook his head. “Doing it all over again? Don’t we do that every night when we sleep?”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “At least you have Donghyun-hyung now.”

“And it took me a long time to find him. You keep coming to this diner, you are only hurting yourself. Jihoon isn’t here anymore.” Sungwoon said softly.

Woojin’s eyes darkened with an emotion so intense his eyes almost black. “I know.” He said softly. “I did the right thing. I know I did Hyung. You were right, it would only have hurt him worse.”

Sungwoon stared at him before sighing. He turned and looked out the window. The two fell into a comfortable silence. “I don’t regret telling you to break it off with him Woojin. I was trying to protect you and I will always try to protect you. You are my little brother and I only ever want you to be happy and safe. If you and Jihoon would have fully pursued a relationship, it would have broken the both of you.”

“I know hyung, you were just protecting Jihoon from our reality.” Woojin sighed.

“No,” Sungwoon said softly, “I was protecting you. I think Jihoon would have been fine, it’s you that would have broken Woojin.” Woojin stared at him in confusion. Sungwoon sighed and smiled sadly at Woojin. “You had become so unattached to life, that you were like the living dead, Wooj. You never allowed yourself to feel. You never allowed yourself to laugh, to smile, to love. You didn’t allow yourself to live. You became a ghost of yourself and every time, when one of us hurt or lost our loves, you became assured that you were making the right choice. You became a frozen hull of yourself.”

Woojin said nothing, his eyes wide as Sungwoon spoke. “Hyung—”

“No, Woojin, just listen. Then you met Jihoon and Woojin, god, Woojin you actually began to live again. You smiled more. You joke around with Guanlin. Hell, Woojin, you even began pranking Youngmin again. I think he’s starting to set booby traps around the manor to warn him when you are around.” They both chuckled as they remembered Woojin’s latest prank on Youngmin. “You and Donghyun play fight so much, it's never quiet anymore. Woojin, you were becoming like yourself, the Woojin that we all knew and missed. You and Jaehwan tease Minhyun endlessly and get him to crack smiles when he gets to deep in his head. The dance battles between you, Seongwu, and Daniel are both hilarious and amazing to watch. And every time you thought about Jihoon, god Woojin, you lit up.”

Woojin looked away. “Why are telling me this? Why did—”

“Because, you weren’t ready.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The minute you that you noticed Jihoon begin to age, you would have panicked. You would believe that you were holding him back. Especially when his closest friends decided to get married or have a life. You would hate yourself because you would think you couldn’t give him the life that he deserves. So, you would begin to push him away and make him hate you. And he would have, which would have destroyed both of you. And Woojin, you wouldn't have wanted to live. You would have found a way to end the pain.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Woojin asked softly, not bothering to refute Sungwoon’s claim.

“Because it’s been two years and you still come to this diner. It’s been two years and you still smile, but it’s becoming less. I don’t want to see my little brother lose himself again.” Sungwoon said softly.

Woojin shrugged. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Don’t lose yourself again. I can’t protect you from it this time.”

Woojin sighed. “I miss him. God, Hyung, I miss him so much. Everyday that goes by it feels like this huge hole in me is growing. It’s sucking everything that is me out and if I don’t,” He paused and took a breath, “If I don’t remember or think about  _ him _ it doesn’t hurt.”

“Woojin, that pain, that hurt, it’s what keeps us alive. Not this curse, but being able to feel and remain connected to the humanity of life. We can’t lose that about ourselves. We may not be able to take our own lives but that doesn’t mean people with our curse doesn’t find ways.” Sungwoon said. “Jihoon taught you how to live, maybe now is the time to embrace it.”

Woojin looked away. “He wouldn’t want to see me.”

Sungwoon smiled and turned to the bag he brought with him. He reached in and pulled out a book. He smiled down at the cover before sliding it across the table. “You won’t know until you try.” Woojin looked down and Jihoon’s face on the cover. He flipped it over and laughed and shook his head. The title laughed up at him,  _ An Immortal Love _ , he flipped it back over and traced a finger along Jihoon’s face. “Something tells me that he will only slam the door in your face a couple of times.”

Woojin remained silent as he stared at the picture. “That still doesn’t change the fact that I can’t die and Jihoon will eventually.”

Sungwoon shrugged. “That didn’t matter to Zhyun and Jinah. Why don’t you let Jihoon make that choice for himself?”

Woojin stared at Sungwoon before looking back down at the book. His heart began to race at the thought of seeing Jihoon again, at looking into his eyes. God, he missed him. He missed his laugh. The way his eyes filled the empty places in his heart. He missed everything about him. He shook his head. “I don’t think so, Hyung. Besides, he’s happy now. I don’t think it would be right for me to bring him back into this mess.”

“Wooj—”

“Don’t worry,” Woojin interrupted Sungwoon. “I promise I won’t disappear on you again. I won’t lose myself like that again.” Woojin stood up and smiled down at the book. He pushed it back to Sungwoon. “You should read it. Something tells me I already know what this is about.” He smiled again and made his way through the diner. Sungwoon sighed and went to follow him. He made it outside and spotted Woojin about to walk across the crosswalk.

It was as if time slowed down. Sungwoon couldn’t run fast enough and it felt like he was fighting against a current. He screamed, he knows he screamed, because Woojin looked back at him just as the car that ran the red light hit him at full speed. There was no sound even as Sungwoon was sure that he was still screaming Woojin’s name as the younger disappeared under the car. 

~&~

Guanlin turned his head when he heard the loud shouting. He jumped up and ran to the back door only to see Sungwoon carrying Woojin, both covered in blood. Guanlin stared, frozen in shock as Sungwoon continued to yell for anyone in the house to help him. Guanlin shook and head and slipped his arms underneath Woojin’s body to help carry him into the kitchen. Youngmin and Woong came running down the stairs as Donghyun slammed through the door. Immediately seeing Woojin, Donghyun turned and pushed everything off the kitchen table onto the floor. Youngmin was already shouting for someone to bring bandages and all the medicines that they had left. Guanlin could only stare as they ripped open Woojin’s clothes. Minhyun and the others were demanding answers of what happened. Guanlin was sure that Sungwoon was telling them, but it was all white noise to his ears as he stared at Woojin. There was so much blood and his body looked mangled.

He looked down at his hands and saw that blood covered them. His clothes also stained from the short amount of time he helped carry his brother to the table. He shoved himself to the back and climbed onto the counter. He watched with wide eyes, silently praying to whoever would listen to keep Woojin alive. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye; he didn’t think he would ever be ready to say goodbye. He watched as the hyungs applied bandages after soaked bandage to Woojin’s wounds, but it never seemed to be enough.

“He’s not fucking healing!” Youngmin shouted as he poured more of the medicine onto Woojin.

“What the fuck do you mean he isn’t healing?” Sungwoon demanded.

“Just what I said. The wounds aren’t closing.” Youngmin all but growled out. He pressed down harder onto Woojin’s cut on his side.

“Well, pour more of the flower nectar on him.” Jaehwan said from his spot on the other side of the table. He held another bandage to the place where one of Woojin’s ribs broke through the skin.

“I have!” Youngmin shouted. His eyes wild with fright and confusion. “I’ve used up most of the stock that we have.” The others froze at his answer. The looked down at Woojin silently in fear.

“Use the rest of it then.” Sungwoon demanded.

“We won’t be able to replace it. The flowers aren’t growing anymore. The banks are completely void.” Daniel said. Him and Jaehwan had just gotten back from Turkey with the disturbing news.

“Use it.” Minhyun said. Youngmin looked at everyone and they all nodded without hesitation. This was for Woojin who was there for them always. It didn’t matter what it meant for later, but this was now. Youngmin took a breath and started pouring the liquid onto all his cuts. They waited in silence to see if it would finally begin to heal. The bleeding slowed down, though it didn’t stop completely.

Youngmin shook his head. “I don’t know what to do. Hyung, what do we do?” He looked up to Sungwoon who could only stare at Woojin’s almost lifeless body.

The elder shook as his clenched and unclenched into fists. “I-I don’t know.” Everyone fell silent as they stared helplessly at each other. Guanlin looked around and his heart fell at the sight that none of his hyungs would look at Woojin. They were surrounded by an aura of hopelessness. Guanlin jumped down from the counter and pushed his way beside Woojin’s side. He gripped Woojin’s hand and began to pray harder. _I don’t know if you guys are still out there, but please, not Woojin. Please, wake up._ _Please, please, heal him._ Woojin coughed and groaned. Guanlin’s eyes widened at the scar on Woojin’s shoulder, the one that he got two years ago reopened.

“Hyung!” Guanlin shouted. The others straightened and looked at Guanlin. “His scar just reopened up!” The others crowded around him and stared down at Woojin who remained unconscious.

“Shit.”

“No, this can’t be—”

Guanlin looked around. “What? What does it mean?”

It wasn’t Sungwoon who answered, but Donghyun. His heartbreak evident in his eyes. “It’s Woojin. He’s giving up.”

Guanlin shook his head. “Woojin doesn’t give up.”

“Guanlin, his old wounds are opening.” Sungwoon said softly.

“I don’t get what that means.” Guanlin whispered.

“As we die, our old wounds begin to reopen like they are fresh.” Youngmin answered him, rubbing his hand up and down Guanlin’s back. “More wounds open as the person gives up more. Woojin isn’t fighting to stay alive anymore.”

Guanlin looked around the room. All his elders had quiet resignation on their faces. He shook his head, getting angry. “NO! There has to be something that we can do.”

“There is.” Seongwu said, speaking up for the first time. Tears falling from his expressive eyes. “We say goodbye.”

“No.” Guanlin snapped. “I’m not saying goodbye.” He shoved them out of the way and made his way to the garage. He looked around and spotted Sungwoon’s car that was haphazardly parked. The doors still slightly ajar. Walking to the car he stopped to close the back door. He slammed the door shut when he noticed the seat covered in blood. His anger sparking when he saw the stain. He walked around to the drivers’ side and went to close the door. He spotted the key still in the ignition. He climbed into the seat and settled into a comfortable position and tried to calm his inner rage. Sighing he turned and saw a book in the seat. He flipped it over and saw Jihoon’s face staring back at him. Staring at the picture an idea began to form. He reached up and said a prayer that Sungwoon was the same overprotective hyung that he always been. He turned on the GPS unit and begin flipping through the saved addresses. Grinning, he cranked the car and selected one of the newest entries.

He backed out of the garage, grateful in their rush to get Woojin inside no one closed the garage door. He sped through the streets, hands gripping the wheel. He slammed on the brakes when the GPS told him he arrived at his destination. He barely managed to get the car in park before he jumped out of the drivers’ seat. He ran up to the door of the small quaint house and banged on it. He stared at the blood that transferred from his hand to the door before pounding on the door again.

“Whoever the fuck—Guanlin?”

“Jihoon-ssi.” Guanlin said a bit breathless.

Jihoon looked at him with confusion. He looked around behind him and then turned back to Guanlin with guarded eyes. “What are you doing here?” He asked, stepping back to let the other inside. Guanlin shook his head.

“You have to come with me.” He pleaded. Jihoon stared at him and shook his head before laughing uncomfortably.

“Guanlin, go with you where? What’s going on?” Jihoon looked down and frowned when he noticed his hands. “Guanlin come inside. Let me look at your hands.”

“No, you have to come with me. I’m fine. It’s not my blood.” Guanlin said reaching out to grab his hand. Jihoon stepped back out of his reach.

“Guanlin whose blood is it?” Guanlin looked away and groaned in frustration at Jihoon wasting time in talking. “Guanlin whose blood is on your hands?”

Guanlin looked up. “It’s Woojin’s. It’s Woojinnie-hyung’s blood.” He felt his eyes begin to tear up in desperation. “Please. Please, Jihoon. He’s dying. He’s dying and I’m hoping that you can help save him. Please, come with me.”

~&~

Jihoon held on as Guanlin sped through the streets. It’s been two years and like the familiar streets that flashed by the window, familiar memories and the urge to suppress them clawed their way to the front of his mind. He looked down at his book, the one he found in Sungwoon’s car.  _ An Immortal Love _ , it was his story. It was Woojin’s story. It was their story, or what could have been their story. He looked over at Guanlin who was concentrating on the road. He watched as the other weaved his way through cars that were going to slow for his taste.

“Guanlin, tell it to me again. What happened?” Jihoon asked.

“I’m not really sure. All Sungwoon said was that he was hit by a car. He wouldn’t heal, he stopped healing. The medicine isn’t working. They gave up, they are giving up on him surviving. Woojin has given up.” Guanlin answered.

Jihoon looked at him sharply. “I thought you said Woojin was unconscious.”

“He is. There is this thing that happens to us. When we are injured, if we stop fighting, stop trying to live, all our old wounds begin to reopen and become fresh once more. Woojin, has the most scars out of all of us. He…used to fight in the wars. There is this wound. I’m sure the hyungs know and they don’t want to tell me, but we almost lost Woojin before. He has this scar—”

“on his chest.” Jihoon whispered his eyes widening in horror. The memory of kissing the length of that scar flashed into his mind.

“He got it in the second Manchu Invasion. He stepped between Jaehwan and one of the Generals. The sword pierced him. We almost lost him that day.” Guanlin repeated.

Jihoon said nothing for a minute. He rubbed his hands up and down on his legs nervously. “I don’t know what you think I can do.” He whispered finally.

“Just don’t give up on him.”

Jihoon looked out the window and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. “What makes you think that I haven’t?”

Guanlin glanced over at him before focusing back on the road. “Who do you think showed Sungwoon-hyung your book?” Jihoon looked at him in surprise. A small smile played on lips briefly. “And there is no way in hell that Jielin is an accurate representation of me. You took too many artistic liberties.”

Jihoon laughed softly as they pulled into the manor. “I think I hit it pretty spot on the nose.” He stayed in the car as Guanlin got out. Guanlin pulled open his door and looked at him. Jihoon looked at him before closing his eyes and sighing. “Do you think this is the best idea?” He asked softly.

Guanlin looked at him. His eyes older than his years. There was an age to them that shook Jihoon to his very soul. “It’s the only way.” Jihoon took a deep breath and prepared himself. He knew that the Woojin he was about to see was not the Woojin he used to know. Not the Woojin he can’t help but dream about at night. The love that he still had for the other. He followed Guanlin into the house. He ignored the memories as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other. He looked up when he heard mummering. He spotted Sungwoon and the others looking at him, blocking his view.

“Guanlin, why is he here?” Sungwoon asked looking at their youngest.

Guanlin shrugged and stared back at him. “I think he can help and if he can’t,” he paused and took a calming breath, “if he can’t, then he at least has the right to say goodbye.”

Youngmin shook his head and looked at Jihoon. “It’s gotten worse since Guanlin left. I don’t think you should see it.”

Jihoon stared at him. His eyes cold and dark. He clenched his fist inside of his pocket. “I’m not particularly caring about what you all think right now. Please move.” They all looked at Sungwoon who studied Jihoon. He looked back at him defiantly and with so much anger.

Sungwoon nodded. “Ok, ok.” He waved Jihoon forward. “Maybe he can hear you, maybe if he hears you, he will start fighting again.” Sungwoon looked at him and smiled sadly. “Just so you know, I tried to get him to go see you.”

Jihoon stared at him, not sure what to do with that information. His closed his eyes and turned to where he knew Woojin was laying on the kitchen table. He opened them slowly and fought to breath as he saw all the blood. The bandages doing nothing to stop the bleeding from the cuts. His eyes automatically drawn to the cut on his shoulder that was bleeding like new. He looked down at the scar on his chest and breath a sigh of relief in seeing that it was still closed.

“That wound is one of the first ones he got.” Woong said softly staring at the scar too. He looked up to meet Jihoon’s eyes. “We’re getting closer to it.”

Jihoon nodded. He knew that there wasn’t much time left. He moved to stand beside Woojin and stared at his hand. He slowly reached for it and bit back a cry at how cold it was. The warm embrace of his memories a lie to the current reality. He blinked back tears as he hesitantly moved his other hand into Woojin’s hair. It was lighter than the black that he used to have. Softer in the light and to his touch. “Hey, Snaggles, it’s been a long time.” He whispered as he focused on Woojin’s face. His hand caressing his cheek now as he frowned at the pale color. His tanned skin becoming a figment of his memories. “We have so many things to talk about Snaggles. So many things that have happened in my life since you left me. I graduated; did you know that? I know, Mr. Immortal Stalker-boy, you graduated before me, but that was cheating.” He blinked back tears again and ignored Woojin’s family that surrounded them. “Jinyoung and Daehwi finally got engaged. Daehwi got tired of waiting for Jinyoung to propose that he went and got the ring that was meant for him and used it to propose to Jinyoung. It was hilarious. I’ve never seen Jinyoung pout so much.”

He looked down when he felt the hand in his squeeze. He smiled softly. Woojin was still in there. “Oh, and you remember my paper on Niobe? It turns out I won that competition and they published it in a Scholastic Journal. I used Niobe’s myth and the paper as a basis for my master thesis. I am working on my Doctorate now. Who would have thought that Niobe’s arrogance could have been useful?” Jihoon laughed softly. He talked softly, catching Woojin up on his life. He stared intently at the other, waiting for any indication that Woojin was waking up.

“You gotta get up, Stalker boy. This isn’t the immortal person that I know.” He whispered. He sat there for hours it felt like, but it never changed. Woojin remained asleep and his wounds kept tearing open. “Snaggles, you can’t leave me.” Jihoon cried. His hand placed on the scar on Woojin’s chest.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought you he—"

Jihoon looked up when Guanlin quit speaking. He frowned when he noticed the other stood stock still with his mouth still open. He looked around and noticed the others remained frozen and unmoving. He looked down at Woojin and noticed that the scar under his hand froze in reopening. He looked around, unsure of what was happening. He leaned down to see if Woojin was still breathing. He began to panic when he didn’t hear any of the faint sounds.

“Don’t panic, young one.”

Jihoon looked around and jumped when he spotted a woman walking in between Sungwoon and Guanlin. He blinked as she smiled at Guanlin softly before turning her attention to him. “Jihoon-ssi, very nice to see.”

“Uh, I’m sorry, but do I know you?” He asked his hand still gripping onto Woojin tightly. She smiled at him and shook her head.

“Hm, you don’t, but I wasn’t expecting you too.” She replied. Her voice held a lilting accent as she spoke to him and her eyes made him dizzy when he investigated them.

“I-I don’t understand.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Do you not?” She came closer to the table and looked down at Woojin and ran her hand softly along his face. Woojin gasped and his body lifted off the table with her touch only to settle back down when she lifted her hand. “He looks so much like Jinah it astounds me.”

Jihoon stared at her and bit his lip. “Forgive me, but are you Zhyun?”

The woman laughed and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but no. Zhyun is happy where she is in the afterlife. No, I am not her.” The lady looked at Jihoon again “I am Oneuli, the Goddess of Time.”

Jihoon looked around. “So, you stopped time.” He said and looked back down at Woojin. “Why? Were you one of the gods that cursed Jinah?”

Oneuli shook her head. “Come now, I’m sure you didn’t forget the gods that were involved in that fiasco. You even wrote a book about it.”

Jihoon bowed and murmured an apology. “Then, excuse me for asking great Lady, but why are you here? Why did you stop time?”

Oneuli smiled at him. “Two similar questions and two different answers. I was sent here by Sambuljeseok.”

Jihoon looked at her. “Then, are you here to lift the curse?!” He asked. He stared hopefully at her but frowned when he looked back down at Woojin. “Wait, if you lift the curse now, while he is like this, would that kill him?”

Oneuli smiled at him. “That is a chance of fate, or of Sambuljeseok, if you want to get technical about it. Now, your second question, why did I stop time? I was sent here to ask you a question and offer a solution.”

“Will it save Woojin?”

Oneuli shrugged. “I love doing that.” She said shrugging again.

“Lady Oneuli.” Jihoon said bringing her back to task.

“Relax, Jihoon, as long as Time is frozen, Woojin will not die.” Oneuli said. “Do you want to hear my offer?”

“Will it save Woojin?” Jihoon asked again.

Oneuli smiled. “It may, depends on what you mean by saving him.”

Jihoon looked at her sharply. “Him alive, breathing, walking around in today’s world.”

Oneuli looked at him thoughtfully. “Then perhaps we may have an option. I can give you three choices. From those options, you can choose the fate of those around you. So, make sure that you chose wisely.”

Jihoon flinched. “Um, I’m sorry, what?”

Oneuli stood back up and walked around the room. Hands touching the random things that she found amusing. “The first option is simple. Would you have the curse lifted and have Sambuljeseok have his blessing fulfilled?”

“What would happen if we did that?” Jihoon asked.

Oneuli looked at him and smiled, her eyes shining in amusement. “All things would return to what is they are supposed to be. The Jinah line will return back to their own times and live their lives the way they were meant to at birth.”

“The second option?”

“The second option is that we heal Woojin, but the entire line will remain immortal forever.” She said.

Jihoon looked at Woojin and then his family. “I can’t make that decision for them. You can’t ask me to do that.”

Oneuli shrugged. “Perhaps so, but we have anyways.”

Jihoon took a breath and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants legs. “The third option?”

Oneuli walked towards Jihoon and leaned in close to him to look him in the eyes. Jihoon felt dizzy as different flashes of Times played through her eyes. “The third option is for you to take Woojin’s place, to take all of their places. Though, I warn you, if you choose this option there will be no Blessing on you. You will live until the end of Time or until you are killed and the option to take your own life is not allowed.You will not be allowed to contact any of the descendants if you choose this option.”

Jihoon sat back down in the chair with a thump. Not even noticing that he had stood up to begin with. He looked at Woojin’s family. “Can’t you unfreeze them? I shouldn’t make any decision that concerns them without their knowledge.”

Oneuli shook her head. “This choice is given to you and you alone. The gods are only merciful up to a point. Sambuljeseok sent me to fulfill his blessing. The other gods do not particularly care one way or another to what happens to the Jinah line. Even the one who cursed the line to begin with.”

Jihoon shook his. “Gods should care more for the mortals that they want to worship them. We are not pawns for their amusements.”

Oneuli shook her head. “Ah, Jihoon, you misunderstand. Gods have favorite mortals, sure, but they do not care much for the passing life of those that only last for such a short amount of time.”

Jihoon looked down at Woojin. “Then I feel sorry for you. I would never want to be a god who cannot love or feel compassion.” 

Oneuli looked at him. “I am the Goddess of Time; I see more than my cousins. Ironically enough, we are out of time though. What is your choice Park Jihoon?”

Jihoon looked at Woojin. He leaned down and kissed his frozen lips. “Forgive me.” He whispered in his ear. “I will always love you.”

He turned back to Oneuli. “I choose option three.”

~&~

Jihoon shot up in bed. His chest heaving as he looked around wildly. His eyes wide and frantic as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Trembling, he pushed the covers back and scooted to the edge of the bed. With his feet touching the ground his senses started coming back to him. He was in his room. There was his dresser with picture frames and lose change on the top. His wallet and keys thrown onto it from last night. There was his closet open with his clothes hanging neatly. The bedside lamp and table held the alarm clock with the glare of 8:36 am shining at him. Everything was as it should be, only it wasn’t supposed to be. He looked at his hands and clenched them tightly. He wasn’t sure that it was a dream, he was sure that he had stood over Woojin’s frozen body. It couldn’t have been a dream. He looked around for his cellphone but couldn’t find it. He stood up on wobbly legs and made his way to where his pants were thrown at the bottom of the closet. He felt around in the pockets for his phone and still couldn’t find it. Frowning, he made his way to the kitchen looking on the counters and table, but still didn’t spot it. Sighing he went into the living, his eyes intent on the couch. He had to make sure it was a dream. It was dream.

“Hello, Jihoon.”

Jihoon jumped and whirled around to where the recliner sat in the corner by his bookshelves and window. He stared and sat down on the couch in shock. “You’re real.” He whispered.

“Come now, Jihoon. I thought we were better friends than this.” Oneuli laughed as she leaned back in the chair.

Jihoon looked around and blinked. “It really happened. But, where’s Woojin?” He looked at her and his heart broke for what felt like the millionth time over the same boy. “You couldn’t have at least let me say goodbye to him?” He asked softly.

Oneuli smiled. “You choose option three. The rule was that you could never contact any of the descendants again. Their memories have been changed.”

Jihoon looked down at his hands. “Woojin won’t remember me?”

“Hm.” Jihoon nodded and fought back the tears. He wouldn’t give in and let the gods see him cry. He came so close only to lose him again.

“Why are you here?” He croaked out. Proud that his voice only broke apart a little.

“I came here to give you a gift.”

“I thought you said I wouldn’t get the blessing.” Jihoon said staring at her.

“I didn’t say this was a blessing, but a gift. Keep up Jihoon.” Oneuli said as she stood up and walked around the living room. She touched the photos that showed his life. His graduation photo from college. The photo with him, Daehwi, and Jinyoung celebrating the others engagement. His mother’s wedding day to a very nice man who took care of his mother like she deserved. A picture with his first book being published and first book signing. And there, on the far end of the wall, a picture of Woojin that he snuck when the other wasn’t paying attention to their (not) date at the amusement park.

“I don’t understand.” Jihoon whispered.

She turned back to him. “I’m not like the others Jihoon and you surprised me. The way you can love even though it is going to cause you great pain later. I admire that. So, I decided to give you a gift. Don’t worry, while I am here, all of time is frozen again.”

“Falling in love is simple, and even with the pain, it is always beautiful.” Jihoon whispered.

“Mortals never fail to fascinate.” Oneuli said. She shook her head. “But, I digress. I won’t be able to hold Time still much longer before the other gods complain about me interfering too much.” She chuckled.

“I still don’t understand, please, Lady Oneuli, can you just let me say goodbye to Woojin? Just one last time?” Jihoon pleaded.

“Dear boy, I’m giving you a chance to never say goodbye.”

Jihoon jerked his head up and stared at the goddess. “What?” Oneuli tossed him the cellphone he had been looking for. He looked down and then back at her. “I don’t understand. How is this possible?”

“I restarted yesterday.” Oneuli said looking at Jihoon. For the first time since she appeared to him, her eyes became serious. “The blessing and curse have both been fulfilled, but it was you, Jihoon, that inspired me.”

“There is no more curse?” He asked.

“No more curse. Now you only have to find Woojin and convince him to give life a chance.” Oneuli smiled. “I really hope you do. I really wish to see a happy ending to Jinah’s line. You should hurry. I can only stop Time until after you leave the house. You have to get there before. This is the only chance I could give you.”

“Before?” He said before remembering Guanlin’s frantic tale of how Woojin was hit by a car. He stood there looking at her before running back into his room. He grabbed his wallet and keys before running back to the front door. He slipped on his shoes, his mind racing trying to think of where Woojin could be. It’s been two years; he had no clue as to where he could be. He looked at Oneuli, “Where is he?”

“Dear boy, it’s Thursday. Where is he every Thursday?” Oneuli laughed.

Jihoon ran to his car and peeled out of his driveway moments later. His eyes intent and focused on the roads as he drove back towards his old town. His foot pressed the pedal down as far as it could go. He weaved his car in between traffic and prayed that no cops stopped him. He screeched to a stop burning rubber. He climbed out of his car and ran the last one hundred feet. He made it to the diner just as Sungwoon was coming out. He ignored the other’s surprised  _ Jihoon _ as he spotted Woojin about to step onto the crosswalk. He picked up speed and saw the car that ran the red light was barreling towards Woojin. Grunting with effort, he slammed into the other and rolled out onto the pavement as the car crashed into the pole beside them.

He groaned as his body started screaming at the pain that he inflicted on himself. He felt as he was being rolled over and someone laying on top of him. “Please get off. I would like to have air as I die.”

“Jihoon?”

His breath caught as he slowly opened his eyes. There staring down at him was his favorite Snaggles. The same deep voice that resonated in his chest. The same mysterious eyes that held so many stories that he itched to write down. The same small, shy smile that he missed. He lurched up and pressed his lips to Woojin’s. He demanded entry with quick flicks of his tongue and sighed in relief when Woojin began to kiss him.

“I love you.” Jihoon whispered.

“I love you too.” Woojin said just as softly.

Jihoon was content to stay there, pinned underneath Woojin in the middle of the street. A new beginning for them. A new lifetime, a new forever, and a new ending that included them both. They had a lot to learn as they embraced life and grew old together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading my story! Please feel free to leave comments on here or come yell at me on my Twitter! @unwrittenheroes 
> 
> Winter!


End file.
